


despairs

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [40]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Despair Kimura Seiko, Despair Sakakura Juzo, Happy Birthday Munakata Kyosuke, I STILL HATE YOU, Implied Suicide Attempt, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: "I loved you, actually," Sakakura states, and Kyosuke finds himself at a loss for words. "Still do, I guess. Have for a long-ass time. But you never looked twice."He grips the katana by the blade and pulls it away, blood dripping from his hand as he does. "So I figured I'd just have to make you."





	despairs

Kyosuke isn't stupid. Really.

But he honestly didn't see this coming.

Kimura stands in front of him, a syringe in both hands and a demented, twisted grin perched on her lips. Despair suits her, fills her, and twists her until there's nothing left.

And next to her, Sakakura.

That's honestly what struck him the most about this entire situation. Sakakura's red eyes, glowing in that unearthly way despair's eyes _do_, the challenging smirk perched on his lips as he strides up to Kyosuke, all male bravado.

"Kimura was easy," he grins, and Kyosuke wants to stab him through the gut, but _doesn't_. "She wanted justice for what _you _left behind. A girl, raped on a typical mission... and did you even give a fuck? No."

He runs a finger along the blade of Kyosuke's katana, smiling all the while. "But you know, I've always wanted something a bit _better_."

Kyosuke stops breathing.

"I mean, I idolized you, way back when," Sakakura starts. "Really, I did. And M'lady Junko used that. Isn't it just despair-inducing?"

The face is right, but the words are wrong, the words are wrong, the words are _so fucking wrong-_

"I loved you, actually," Sakakura states, and Kyosuke finds himself at a loss for words. "Still do, I guess. Have for a long-ass time. But you never looked twice."

He grips the katana by the blade and pulls it away, blood dripping from his hand as he does. "So I figured I'd just have to _make __you_."

He turns, walks away, and the name lingering in the back of Kyosuke's throat isn't the right one.

_Sakakura._

"Juzo."

The man turns, and it's wrong in so many ways - stilted, disjointed, _wrong wrong wrong_ \- that Kyosuke hates himself for not noticing. But instead of asking him about himself, he makes the same mistake he always has.

"What did you do to Chisa?"

"Nothing," Sakakura scoffs, irritation flashing in his gaze. "Though I wish I had."

He turns his back on him as Kimura draws closer, eyes crazed and silver lines lining both wrists. "Even now, I'm second-best," he muses, mostly to himself, but Kyosuke responds nonetheless.

"You never were," he vows. "Not to me."

"Oh, but I always was," Sakakura smiles. "You just never noticed."


End file.
